Captured
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Tony is captured. No pairings.


_So, there was this prompt, on Tumblr... About Tony being captured and used as a Power Source... It's supposed to be kink, but I didn't want to do kink. So here you have nonsense. If you read it, I will be surprised._

_- Scitah_

_ pixel-stardust on livejournal, 23948 to Kink Meme thing..._

* * *

There was a harsh pounding in his head as consciousness slowly came creeping back to him. It was cold was the next feeling and his body was experiencing a microwave effect, only in a reverse way. His innards were scalding and he was fairly certain he had a fever, but his flesh was moist and cold. Attempting to groan with displeasure and call for Jarvis, Tony realized that his mouth had been held shut… That, right then and right there, was when he realized he wasn't in his home!

His eyes flash open only to shut tightly at the blinding pain of light. Slowly blinking back the stinging tears, Tony peeled open his black coffee brown eyes and took in his surroundings. He was simply in a basement. Tied up to… an erected bed frame and his pants were on but nothing else… And there were wires protruding from his chest… From his Mini Arc Reactor! He couldn't help but momentarily think; "What the hell?"

Just then, he hears a door open and heavy steps come down a set of worn wooden stairs. Looking over towards the steps, Tony Stark watches a young woman of average, well, everything as she descends into the cold cellar. She's carrying… A laundry basket?! And humming to herself with a headset in from an older and rather worn model of iPod.

She walks easily past him, his head following curiously, and goes to a washing machine. Without having sorted her clothes, she props open the sort-of-broken lid and dumps all of the clothes in the basket into the wash. Then she doesn't measure the amount of soap she adds, sets the wash to the coldest settings for cotton clothing, and leaves the basket on top of the wash. For a moment, she lamely dances in place, murmuring lyrics and presses start on the machine before attempting a very lame and very poor Moon Walk past Tony.

Tony isn't quite sure what to make of what was going on, but he glances at himself to make sure he's alive and visible. Check and check! So, what the hell?!

"Oh, look at that! My generator is alive and kicking!" comes her voice, a little scratchy. "How are you holding up, Mr. Stark?" For a moment, he just stares at her before pointing towards the duct tape covering his mouth in thick layers. "Oh, yeah, no." she pulls out her ear buds, wraps them around her iPod, then shoves it into a pocket. "You see, I can't have my free energy source crying out for help or whatever… I was very careful in getting you. So I don't plan on making any mistakes any day soon."

Offering a large grin and quick nod, she claps her hands quietly before rushing up the stairs two at a time. That left Tony to wonder when he'd get saved? Was anyone aware he was gone? He offered a sigh through his nose. It'd be some time, he supposed.

Day 11 –

For the love of Thor's supposedly Godly Father, Tony was exhausted… The only time he was truly able to sleep was when he passed out! She'd given him a stool to sit on, but it didn't really help. Well, it did… She'd seen a documentary on Crucifying people or something like that… He couldn't quite remember.

But he'd been watching her build a cell around him. It was long enough to lay flat one way, but definitely not the other! She was also installing a small toilet for him and she had a chair that looked really comfortable for him. Definitely more so than what he was on now!

Yet, it was slow progress and she really took to looking up things. He watched her progress when he could – Not like there was anything else to watch!

Day 18 -

It was done, he was set on this sort of… track thing that retracted a thick cord to foot long cuffs when he stood. He was always fed well, he was given a thick blanket and socks, there was a television set outside his cell and a button he could press to turn the thing on and off. She knew that had she given him better technology, he could do something with it! That's also why the television was beyond reach.

Smart.

Day 30 –

She was doing laundry again and on her way out when Tony stood. "Hey." Her steps halted and her head turned to settle her hazel eyes on him.

"What is it?" came her slightly concerned tone.

"I need someone to talk to…" For a moment, she seemed shocked, but then she laughed and pointed at him.

"Nice. Let's not get acquainted, Stark." Her head shook as she began away again.

"Hey, wait! I'm serious! It's just me and the laundry down here!" he motioned towards the washing machine and hung-to-dry clothing. "I mean, I think that purple top is hitting on me, but I'm more in for that copper embellished black shirt…"

She glanced over towards the hanging shirts then back to Tony. "You clearly need companionship…"

Yes! This was good. She'd get to know him, like him, feel bad about enslaving him…

"I've got a turtle. I'll bring him down in a bit." And she was gone.

"Damnit."

Day 40 –

"So uh…" he began as she was ironing a lovely dress. "You got a date?"

"Yep." She nodded. "It's about time, too."

"Does he know?"

"Does he know what?"

"That you have the Tony Stark trapped in a tiny cell in your basement?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked over. "Of course not! That'd be stupid!" And then… She continued her ironing. After a prolonged moment, she looked from the iron to Tony.

"… What?" Her glances didn't stop. Him. The Iron. Him. The Iron. "What?!" After a grin grew over her face, he pointed, "You tryin' t'be funny?"

"Not at all. The joke is self-explanatory."

Day 60 -

"You know, Jarvis Junior… I like you." Tony said to the turtle walking across his palms. "You listen very well and are kind to me…" His captor rolled her eyes and continued fixing the television. "You don't capture not-so-innocent turtles and use things that keep them alive to power your tank because you're too lazy to pay the electric bill…"

A sigh came from the woman but she didn't seem to care.

"At least I know your name, Jarvis Junior. That's more than I can say about other people."

"Since when did you care about other people, Stark?" comes the chuckles of the woman. "Or their names!"

"Well, since you held me for over a month! I think I deserve to know your name… And! How come you didn't just take my Arc Reactor instead of holding me here?" Although his cage was small, he got closer then turned around to look at the small window over the washing machine and dryer.

"That thing can safely be removed?" she turned towards him in awe. "Seriously? I didn't need a nagging whining pompous twit in my basement?"

"I am not a twit." He huffed. "Just because you built a door-less cage…"

"Not everyone is as unintelligent as you presume, Stark." Shutting the back of the television and securing it, she gathered her tools and set them away. After that, she wandered back upstairs.

"I think I insulted her, Jarvis Junior." The turtle offered no answer as it looked around at a steady pace.

Day 80 -

"I wonder what Pepper is doing right now?" Tony groaned as he clicked the television on and off.

On. "- shipped Starks phone-" Off. On. "-possibly still ali-" Off. On. "-still in search of-" Off. On. "-a word from Ms. Potts…" The screen switched to a press conference of Pepper. "Good evening. I hope that this finds you, person who kidnapped Tony Stark… Please send him back. We need him…" Tony watched as Pepper paused to gather herself. A hand coming up to quell the quiver of a chin. "I need him."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Tony switched off the television and leaned his elbows onto his knees. He set his head into his hands. "Well wasn't that endearing?" Came the condescending tone of the captor, causing him to look up at her. "She'll have you soon enough, Stark."

"Yeah. Right. You ever gonna tell me your name?"

"No. Not ever." That was when he noticed the boxes in her arms.

"What's going on?" pressed the captive man.

"Moving in with someone." She answered simply.

"Parent? Boyfriend? Sibling?" continued Stark.

She chuckled lightly before nodding. "Yes."

"Huh." His head bobbed in a slow nod. "Make sure he's good to you."

A scoff came from the woman. "I do not fear men, Stark. I know how to deal with them."

"Uh, yeah." He scoffed. "Doesn't take out the trash..? Put him in a cage. Leaves his dirty laundry on the floor..? Basement cage!"

"Ahahaha… That's one way." Moments pass as she packs things away and he watches. Tools, soaps, knick-knacks. After a few short hours, seeing as there weren't many things there, she was finished and began transporting the filled boxes upstairs. That left Tony alone with Jarvis Junior.

"She's crazy, isn't she?"

Day 89 -

Tony awoke to a cut open cell and the cords far out of his Arc Reactor. There was also a piece of paper with an arrow on it pointing towards the stairs where Jarvis Junior was safely in his glass cage. Standing, he went to wrap his hand around the thick cord to ease it down, but his hand must have missed. Glancing upwards, Tony found a flutter in his heart at the absence of the cord.

"Would you look at that." Moving to step out of the broken open part, Tony couldn't help but notice that everything smelled like Lysol and bleach. After reaching the stairs on shaky legs, Tony picked up the cage, "Hey buddy." and wandered upstairs.

It was empty of furniture save for an end table and a plugged in phone. He moved over to it and picked it up. "Should I call 911? Or Pepper?" He looked to the turtle who was holed up in his shell. "Yeah… Pepper. How'd you read my mind, Junior?" Hefting up the phone, he marveled at how his captor had such an old model of a house phone. It was even a rotary!

Dialing Peppers number, Tony set the receiver to his ear. There were a few rings before she picked up curiously. "Pepper? It's me."


End file.
